Good Night, Audrey
by iloverob32
Summary: This is a continuation of the Colorado kiss between Audrey and Duke and further exploration of her thoughts.


**So, I just found Haven on Netflix and am completely addicted. I am a Duke/Audrey fan, though I don't mind her with Nathan. I just like her with Duke better. Their chemistry is just amazing. Anyway, I thought I would continue the scene in Colorado when they kissed. I thought it might be fun to delve into Audrey's thoughts and some events that also took place that night. Nothing M rated here, so if you are looking for that, you will be disappointed. I have also toyed with doing a scene with Duke's thoughts as well. We'll see. **

As I lay here and watch the moonlight illuminate his beautiful form beside me, my eyes follow a line from the top of his glorious hair, to his soulful eyes, down the nose that suits no other face but his, and down the rest of his muscular form. He has his back to me, but I am laying on my side with my arm bent holding my head so that I can see him. Peacefully he sleeps, while I am wide awake thinking. A piece of hair has fallen over his forehead and I fight the urge to swipe it away. He suddenly turns to face me, still sleeping, and I am drawn to the marvelous tattoo that graces his right bicep. I have always thought that was an elegant work of art.

What a great friend I have in him. He comes out here with me to search for answers, give me moral support, and just be there if I need him. Nathan is so emotionally unavailable and Duke is...here. Most importantly, Duke is here and Nathan isn't. It says a lot about someone. I know what Nathan would say. "Somebody has to be here to watch the station." But when your friend, maybe more, needs you, you drop everything. Duke did.

But is friends all that Duke and I really are to each other? I think back to our kiss earlier this evening. How could I not? It has been replaying over and over in my mind. It wasn't a mistake. It just isn't the right time. What does that mean? I know I only have 20 days to fix it if I screw it up. And what does this mean for my feelings for Nathan? So many questions, so little time to explore and find answers. After the kiss, things were mostly back to normal.

_After "getting some air", I come back to a couch lounging, freshly showered, shirtless Duke flipping channels on TV. He is also in sleep pants. I gently close the door behind me._

_"Hi." Trying to avoid the awkward tension, I grab my suitcase that is on the floor and gently plop it on the bed to fish out my nighttime things to get ready for bed. _

_"You know, there is nothing on TV at this hour," he states as if nothing had happened. _

_"Huh. Well, I am just going to go get ready for bed and, uh-I-uh, will...be right back." I say, stumbling over my words, motioning towards the bathroom door. With my back to the closed door, I let out a deep breath. Maybe that kiss affected me more than I realized, since I have become a bumbling idiot._

_I can still hear the TV over the water as I finish up my nightly routine. I have changed my clothes into not so sexy, baggy PJ's. Opening the door, I jump a little because he is right on the other side with his arms folded across his shirtless chest. Damn him! That stupid smug grin crosses his face. _

_"About time. I need to brush my teeth."His eyes look me down and then back up. "Cute." He brushes past me and shuts the door. I am left standing in shock at his playful rudeness. Putting my suitcase on the floor, I crawl under the covers and flip off the bedside lamp, leaving only his lamp on beside the couch. With my back to the bathroom door, I try to shut my eyes and sleep. _

_A few minutes pass and I hear the bathroom door open, but no footsteps. Fifteen seconds pass and still I hear no movement. I turn to see him watching me. Gone is the playful smirk. Instead it is replaced with a mixture of sadness, regret and maybe a little lust in his eyes. As if my look alone jolts him into moving, he walks swiftly to the couch, lies down and covers himself with the flimsy blanket. _

_"Good night, Audrey." He struggles to get comfortable, his long, lanky body no match for the couch. The couch has won this round. Twenty minutes later, I hear more movement, grumbling and some thuds. I look over and he is laying on the floor. And the couch has won the game. _

_"Duke, get over here." I softly command. _

_"No, Audrey, I'm fine." Why won't he just come over here?_

_"Clearly." I sigh, flip on my light and say, "There is plenty of room in this bed." Pause. "Or I can take the couch."_

_"Oh no, you are sleeping in that bed. No woman of mine is sleeping on a couch." It's his turn to pause, realizing what he said. "You know what I mean. I'm fine." _

_"Duke, get over here. You can even sleep on top of the covers if you want. I can't bear to see you uncomfortable." I reply insistantly._

_More silence, then a huff. I hear rustling of a blanket and pillow and suddenly he is standing over me. "Move over." He plops down on top of the covers next to me and throws the blanket over himself._

_"You don't have to sleep on top of the covers. I was just trying to be nice." He turns to face me and props his head on his hand. _

_"Audrey. I. Am. Fine." He whispers, separating every word. Obviously, he is not fine._

_"Duke." I draw out his name. "I know you. You are not fine. Is this about the...kiss?"_

_His head falls off his hand to cock his head to me. He mouths the word, "No."_

_I smile a knowing smile and slap his shoulder with the back of my hand. "It so is." I chuckle and duck my head. Lifting my face to look at him, I say, "Duke, we need to talk about this. You know how much time I have left. I, we, can't do this-this whole casual thing. We don't have time right now."_

_He smiles and shakes his finger back and forth. "That's not a never. Oh, and you would never be a casual 'thing'." With a sultry look, he places his hand on my face, cupping it. "You do want to live your life, right?"_

_Aggravated, I groan, "Duke, I can't, and you know why." I squirm out of his hand because I am afraid I won't be able to control myself. _

_Almost ready to leave the bed, he suddenly turns his back on me and says, "Good night, Audrey." It's obvious he's not intentionally trying to hurt me. He's as frustrated as I am about the situation. _

_I sigh, "Good night, Duke." I stay facing his back and sleep for a couple of hours like that. _

"Why are you watching me sleep?" I jump and I know he feels the bed move because he laughs. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"I'm not watching you sleep. I'm thinking." I can tell he isn't buying it. "OK, so maybe I was doing both."

A smile crosses his beautiful, unique face. "Thought so." He is looking at me in the moonlit illuminated room. And under any other circumstances, it would be romantic. Oh, hell, who am I kidding? It is romantic. I feel him move off the bed and hear the bathroom door close. He does his business and comes back to the bed.

From the moment he walks through that bathroom door until his knees hit the bed, our eyes are connected. I can't help but think he looks so sexy like that, standing briefly, watching me. He lifts the covers to crawl in beside me. We lay there silently for a moment, searching each others faces. For what? As if he can't take it anymore, he sighs and kisses me hard. Grabbing my face, I grab a fistful of his hair and give in to the kiss. He breaks the kiss briefly to explain. "I can't stop thinking about the kiss, either." And then a reverent whisper, "Audrey," as he gently strokes my face.

"Shut up and just kiss me." This time the kiss is even rougher. His hands are everywhere and he moves to hover over me, feeling every inch of him. My response must please him because I feel him smile against my neck. Exquisite lips and tongue are now flicking up and down my neck. The feel of his facial scruff is rough and sexy. My hands are moving up and down his muscled torso, trying to figure out where to go. He smells so damn good, like musk and seawater and his shower soap. I move my lips to his long neck and suck and lick his skin. He grounds out the sexiest sound I think I have ever heard. This makes me pull away. Stop! "Stop, Duke, we have to stop." He beaks away immediately and puts his head down.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away," He says between pants.

"I let you." Still facing each other, both on our sides, I ask, "Duke, what are we doing?"

He shakes his head, at a loss for words.

"We got a good thing going here." He quirks an eyebrow. "Our friendship. We can't mess this up."

"You already said that, twice before, by my count. And yet, we can't seem to keep our hands off each other."

"Well, we are gonna have to. I promise to keep my lips and hands to myself. Duke?"

"Yeah, I don't think I can make such a promise."

"Do it or so help me, I will make you sleep on that couch again. No floor. Couch."

Knowing he's been defeated, "Ok. What about cuddling?"

"Do you really think that's wise?"

"Heh."

"Nevermind." I flip over on my other side, placing my back to him. "Good night, for what's left of it."

"Good night, Audrey."

**So, that's it. Please read and review. Not sure if I am completely happy with it. **


End file.
